Surprises
by Moony3
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and he's in for a lot of surprises. First theres a mysterious, yet fimilar female DADA teacher, and Professor Remus is back, and so are two unexpected people ::grins:: Well Please R/R!!
1. Surprises and A very special Diary

A/N- This is gunna actually turning out to be a really fic. But you know I have to put my Marauders in it *wink* you'll see them soon, if you know what I mean (and no it has  
nothing to do with them coming forward or back in time.) Well this is Harry's fifth year. This is the first chapter as you can see and I really hope you like it and I PROMISE it will be longer next time! Please r/r you wonderful people!  
  
Disclaimer Time: J.K. Rowling Owns it all I do not ::pouts::  
  
CHAPTER 1  
'SURPRISES' AND A VERY SPECIAL DIARY.  
  
Harry Potter stood in his small room that use to be the play room for his fat pig-like cousin Dudley Dursley.  
He stared out the window into the black sky that was lit up by thousands of twinkling stars.  
Harry sighed how he wished he was back in Hogwarts and not here with so called family.  
  
Harry lived with the Dursley's which consisted of his Uncle Vernon, his Mother's sister Aunt Petunia and their son Dudley.  
Harry had lived with them thirteen, now almost fourteen years of his life. The first year of his life he lived with his parents, James and Lily Potter.  
He missed them and always hoped they were alive somewhere. They were killed by Volemort, the most evil wizard for a century.   
His mother protected Harry from the harm of Voldemort and because of that he survived almost killing Voldemort.  
Because of this he had a small almost invisible scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
And now Voldemort was back, a schoolmate of his was dead and Harry was left alone with the Dursleys for the summer.  
  
He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table 11:59 the clock read. Harry watched it as it turned to 12:00.  
It was now July 31 he was officially fifteen. It only seemed like yesterday he was eleven and Hagrid came to save him from his miserable life.  
He wished he still was eleven deep down inside, but Harry pushed it down even farther he could not wish or hope or dream not at a time like this.  
Harry stared out the window once more and noticed two figures coming toward him. One was small and flying very fast the other was large and seemed to many things in it's mouth.  
The two things flew into Harry's room and landed on his bed. He recognized the small owl who was now soaring around his room as Pig, Ron's owl and the other was Hegwig, Harry's owl.   
He calmed Pig down enough to get Ron's letter off of him. Harry grinned and sat down and read it.  
  
i  
Dear Harry,  
Hey! How are you? I'm good. Hermiones here and she says Hello also.  
/i  
  
Harry's grin widened. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione.  
  
i  
She also said Happy Birthday! That also goes the same for me. Hey Dumbeldore said you can stay with us now isn't that great!  
Well anyway I got you a present and Hermione did as well. It's not much but I hope you like it. Anyway we'll pick you up and don't worry not through Flow Powder.  
/i  
  
Harry felt relieved last time Mr. Weasly came he smashed the Dursely's fire place to pieces.  
  
i  
He's going to pick you up in...well you'll see....but be at your room window at 1:00  
tonight.  
See Ya Soon!  
  
Ron.  
/i  
  
Harry wondered how the Weasleys were going to get Harry. Perhaps they enchanted another car to fly.   
Harry hoped they didn't and if they did Harry hoped it was Mr. Weasley driving not Fred and George.  
  
Harry took the package off of Pig and opened it. It was a small figurine of the Chudley Cannon's Seeker.  
Harry Smiled he also knew that besides Hermione, Ron was obsessed with the Cannons.  
Also in the package there was a book with gold lettering on it which read 'Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived'  
Harry stared in amazement at the book and then noticed a small note attached to it. It read:  
  
i  
Not what you think...open it.  
  
Love,  
Hermione.  
/i  
  
Harry opened the book which wasn't a book at all. It was filled with photographs of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
Harry gazed at each picture and smiled once more.  
  
Finally Harry put the book down and took the package and letter Hegwig was caring. He opened the note first.  
  
i  
Harry!  
How are you doing? I'm fine. I'm at Remus' now and don't worry everything is going good.  
Remus says Hi and Happy Birthday.   
How are Petunia and that ogre husband of her's treating you?   
They better be treating you alright.  
Oh by the way your going to get a bit of a surprise at Hogwarts this year. (don't worry not like last year I promise)  
Your DADA teacher is going to be a girl, but that's all I can say.   
I knew her when I went to school and she's really good.  
Well that's all I can tell ya...Actually I told ya too much. But that's not all the surprise your getting.  
Wait and you'll see.   
  
Sirius  
i  
  
Harry eyed the letter suspiciously. He wasn't sure he was ready for any more 'Surprises', and what was this about a Female DADA?  
And then Sirius said something about MORE surprises. Harry picked up the package Hegwig had also brought and opened it.  
It was a small book. It looked like a diary. Harry observed the diary to make sure nothing was wrong with it or it didn't belong to any evil wizards.  
He opened it and it inside it read.  
  
Lily Evans  
My Diary  
Do NOT open (that means you James, Sirius, and Remus)  
  
Harry stared at the book. 'Lily Evans' must be his mom. He didn't know her maiden name so he assumed it was her.  
Harry was about to read it as someone whispered his name from outside his window.   
Harry turned to see Bill and Charlie Weasley grinning at him from outside. 


	2. Almost Home

A/N- Well here you go Chapter 2...and ok I know it's not long either, but I'm trying!!  
  
  
ALMOST HOME  
  
"Bill? Charlie? How did you guys get here." Harry said in a amazement.  
  
"The flying car." Bill said from outside Harry's window.  
  
"Yeah I think you've been in it before." Charlie said winking at him.  
  
"But- How I mean I thought it-" Harry began but was cut off by Bill.  
  
"No time to talk Harry." He said before turning to his brother. "Charlie go and help him I'll wait here."  
  
Charlie nodded and helped Harry with his things. Soon enough they were all in the car and they zoomed off into the night.  
  
  
They arrived at the Burrow just as dawn was coming up. Mrs. Weasley was already up.  
Harry could see her in the window making Breakfast.  
Bill helped Harry carry his things into the house where he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley.  
"Hello Harry dear!" she said throwing her arms around him. "How have you been doing?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to answer but Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.  
  
"That's good dear. Now you run along up to Ron's room he's probably still asleep, you  
need your rest."  
  
Harry did as he was told and went up to Ron's room. He pasted Ginny's room whos door was slightly opened.  
Harry caught a quick glimpse of Ginny and Hermione fast alseep.   
He past Fred and George's room where he could her whispering and movement inside. He guessed the twins were talking about their joke shop.  
He finally got to Ron's room all the way up at the top. He went in not bothering to take off his glasses curled up into a sleeping bag on the floor and fell fast asleep.  
  
Later in the morning Harry awoke to a pair of bright blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"AHH!!!" Harry yelled as he jumped up knocking whoever the eyes belonged to on the ground.  
  
The blueyed person got up and rubbed his head.  
  
"Hello to you too Harry." He said still rubbing his head.  
  
"Sorry Ron...just...don't do that." Harry said breathing very fast.  
  
Ron grinned. "Sorry Harry...when did you get here?"  
  
"Earlier this morning." Harry said yawning.  
  
"Well come on get up we're going to Diagion Alley today to get our stuff." Harry nodded as he headed down stairs with Ron.  
  
Later that day the trio along with Ginny, Fred and George walked down a crowded cobble stone street.  
They past many wizarding shops as they were walking. This place was none other than Diagon Alley.   
  
As they walked Hermione had to stop at a variety of book stores and Harry and Ron stopped at the Quidditch Supply store.  
  
The boys looked around as they passed many different things such as:  
Mini Blugers: They fit in your pocket!  
Turbo Broom: Make your broom go faster then a Firebolt!  
Harry smiled at a book titled: Quidditch for Dummies.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't my two most favorite people in the world...Potty and Weasel." A sneering voice said behind Harry and Ron.  
  
They boys turned around and found themselves face to face with their arch enemy Draco Malfoy and with him his father Lucius.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy." Ron said casually.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"Weasley what are you even doing here it's not like you can afford any of this stuff."  
  
"Watch it Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Ooooh Potters threatening me what ever shall I do." Draco grinned   
  
"Shove it Draco." Came a voice from the door.  
It was Hermione caring a bag full of books, walking towards them.  
  
"Hello to you too Mudblood."  
  
"Why you!" Ron said trying to get at Malfoy but Harry held him back.  
  
"Oh what protecting your girlfriend Weasley?" Ron blushed.  
  
Malfoy laughed   
  
"See you on train." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"I hate him so much." Ron said.  
  
"Me too but we got to get going, come on." Hermione said grabbing both of them and pulling them out of the store.  
  
The sun was almost set as they walked down the road. Only 1 month left until Harry was back home. 


	3. Home at last

A/N- Yes chapter three was also uploaded, and think I will do upto five for now, since I have upto nine already written (I have too much free time on my hands)  
  
HOME AT LAST  
  
One month flew by quickly and Harry found himself standing at Platform 9 and three-quarters.  
Familiar people and unfamiliar first years all crowded in the Hogwarts Express.  
Harry felt right at home as he sat down in the seats of the train.  
After a game of Exploding Snap and some food they were ready to eat at the feast.  
  
"You know the sorting better not take long this year." Ron said as he ate his Bernies Beans. "Yuck...grass."  
  
"Yeah I know I'm starved." Harry said.  
  
"Honestly is that all you boys think about...food." Hermione said closing one of her books.  
  
"No." Ron answered "We think about other stuff...but mostly food." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boys." She said.  
  
"Girls." Ron said back in the same tone.  
  
"Hey that reminded me of something." Harry said "Sirius sent me a letter before I came to your house saying the DADA teacher is a girl."  
  
"A girl?" Ron said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah he said he knew her and that she's good and also there's going to be 'surprises' in store for us." Harry said.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione said "Not more surprises."  
  
"Speaking of surprises" Ron said lowering his voice "Dad's been getting really worried because you-know-who hasn't been doing much."  
  
"What do you think he doing or do you think he's still too weak." Hermione said in a worried tone.  
  
"No he's not weak he's up to something." Harry said.  
  
"How do you know has you scar been hurting you?" Ron asked.  
  
"A little bit here and there but not much so that doesn't mean much."  
  
"Still Harry watch yourself and if your scar hurts tell us this time ok?" Hermione said.   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
The rest of the train trip was a quite one until...  
The door slammed open and in the entry way stood Malfoy and his mindless bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Get out." Was all Ron said.  
  
Draco let out a cold evil laugh.  
  
"Thanks, I think we will come in." He said.  
  
"He said leave Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"Shut up Mudblood no one told you to talk."  
  
"Rather be a Mudblood than a Slytherin." Hermione said reaching for her wand.  
  
"We can take a hint, come on boys." Malfoy said and they left.  
  
"That...was.....easy." Harry said confused.  
  
"Oh well at least they left." Ron said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
When they finally reached Hogwarts it was poring rain.   
Harry looked around to see where Hagrid was but he was no where in sight instead  
Professor McGonagall was leading the first years into the boat.  
Ron or Hermione didn't ask where Hagrid was because they knew he was out helping Dumbeldore with the rise of Voldemort.  
They reached the oak doors of the giant castle just as it started to thunder and lighting.  
They walked inside and they all when into the Great Hall.  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron all found seats to watch the sorting.  
The hat sand in yearly song and sorted all the kids.  
  
"Zalot, John!" Was the last student to be called and he was sorted into Huffelpuff.  
  
A man with a silver beard and half-moon spectacles stood up ready to address the entire school.  
  
He stopped and looked at the Huffelpuff table.   
  
Last year one of their number had died, killed by Lord Voldemort. His name was Cedric Diggory.  
His eyes turned from the table and looked at the Gryffindor table. He locked eyes with Harry for only a moment, but Harry knew he had done it.  
  
"Good evening." He began "And welcome to a new year of Hogwarts School, I hope this year will be much better than last."  
He paused again and looked at the Huffelpuffs.  
  
"I am not going to stand here and tell you not to worry. Things will get hard and we not as a school but as a family will overpower that trouble."  
  
"Now enough of that, on a happier note we have a couple new and returning teachers." He glanced at the Professor McGonagall.  
  
"First to take over our Care of Magical Creatures due to duties Rubeus Hagid has to do I like you to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin."  
  
The Great Hall exploded with cheers from the Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws while the Slytherins remained scilent with dirty looks on their faces.  
Professor Lupin just grinned as Dumbeldore went on.  
  
"Also I am very sad to report Professor Trelawney has taken ill and won't be able to return this year or so she says so in her place will be...er...well..."  
  
He nevously glanced at Professor McGonagall again and then to Professor Lupin who looked whiter than ever.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall bust open and a young women walked in.  
She had a black cloak on with silver trimmings and a silver rose on the back she also had a black top on with tight black pants that flared out at the end.  
She had black hair which was cut short. She had black eyes that sparkled in the light, and red lips like roses.  
Her skin was rather pale and she looked about mid maybe early thirties.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." She said as she walked up to the teachers table.  
  
Professor McGonagall stared at her in disbelief while Professor Lupin looked like he was going to fall off his chair.  
Dumbeldore just smiled.  
  
"Quite alright... As I was saying I like you to meet you new Divination and Defense  
Against Dark Arts Teacher...Professor Black."  
  
The Great Hall was silent besides the whistles that came from Fred and George and some other boys.  
Ron stared at her in disbelief as Hermione scowled.  
  
"Really just bursting in here like that...goodness I mean it's been done before." She said crossing her arms.  
  
"Aww come of it Herm." Ron said still staring at Professor Black.  
  
"This should be an interesting year." Harry said sliding down 


	4. Divination Class

A/N- Ok this is all your getting for now because it's late and I'm tired. Sorry :( Well don't worry I will post Chapter 5 soon.  
  
DIVINATION CLASS   
  
The first class they had was Divination so Ron and Harry trugged up the stairs.  
  
They went through the trap door into the Divination room. It looked very different from how he remembered it.   
  
It looked....well...like a normal class room and not a mystic, scary looking room.  
As the students filled in Professor Black sat on her desk looking at each of them, more like examining each of them.  
As soon as everyone was settled she began.  
  
"Good evening everyone." She said in a cheerful voice. "And welcome to your first Divination class."  
  
The class all stared at her.  
  
"I assume you all worked with crystal balls and saw basically a lot of fog am I correct?" Some people in the class nodded.  
  
"Well that's what I saw too when I started working with crystal balls and I'm going to teach you how to use one and not see fog."  
  
The class groaned, and Professor Black laughed.  
  
"Don't worry it's not that boring it does get interesting, but were not going to do that today, no today we are going to get to know each other." The class stared at her blankly.  
  
"Ok lets start at the bottom hmm...Ronald Weasley..ahh yes I remember your father in school very nice man an he married Molly?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"So Ron you have five brothers and one sister?" Ron nodded again.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know how you feel I only had one brother." She smiled.  
  
"Lets see who else do we have in here...oh Harry Potter." Harry felt his face go red.  
  
"You have your mothers eyes and your fathers hair...god help you James could never get that hair to stay down."  
  
She laughed and sighed.  
  
"You parents were nice people Harry, Lily was nothing like that sister of hers trust me."  
She grinned at him and winked.  
  
Harry just stared back.  
  
She went on going down the class talking about peoples parents.  
  
"Now that I know all of you it's time for you to know me." She looked at all them "Any questions?"  
  
Seamus raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Seamus?"  
  
"What's your first name?" he asked.  
  
"My first name is Rose."  
  
Parvati raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have a American accent?"  
  
"Well because I'm from America, I was born there and went back there every summer  
after a the school year here was over."  
  
Then Lavender raised her hand.  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"You went to Hogwarts? What house were you in?"  
  
"Yes I went here and I was in Gryffindor."  
  
She grinned again. Harry could have sworn he'd seen that grin some where else.  
  
Before he could think where the bell rang.  
  
"See you all in Defense class!"  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of Divination class grinning.  
  
"I like her." Ron said but paused and looked at Harry "but I know I've seen her somewhere before."  
  
"You got that feeling too?"   
  
Ron nodded.  
  
During Charms when they were working with levitating people instead of things.  
Harry sat their trying to concentrate as Ron was lifted off the ground by Hermione but he just couldn't.  
Professor Black looked like someone but he didn't know who.  
Then like that it hit him....she looked exactly like Sirius only..she was a girl.  
Harry thought about it and what she had said in class.  
  
'So Ron you have five brothers and one sister?....Well I wouldn't know how you feel I only had one brother.'  
  
What she had said replayed in Harry's mind over and over.  
Could it be that Sirius was Prof. Blacks brother?  
Harry shook his head..Sirius would have said something about her.  
He decided he was just seeing things and was brought out of his train of thought by a loud thump.  
  
Seamus was up against the wall unconcious and Neville was hold up his wand shaking.  
  
"Mr. Potter will you and Mr. Thomas take Mr. Finnigan down to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
Harry and Dean nodded and carried Seamus to the Hospital Wing.  
  
While there, he heard two people talking.  
He crept closer to see who it was.  
  
He recognized the two voices to be Professor Lupin and Professor Black.  
  
"Why were you late yesterday?" Professor Lupin said.  
  
"Well...oh Remus it happened again." She said her voice shaking.  
  
"What? But...it hasn't happened since it was about Sirius and Azkaban." Prof Lupin said but pause as though he was in deep thought.  
  
Then suddenly he said.  
  
"What did you see?"   
  
"Well I saw...Remus I saw Lily and James." She said sounding like she was crying. Harry froze at the sound of her parents name.  
  
"D-does Harry know?" Prof. Lupin said softly.  
  
"No he doesn't know anything."  
  
"Rose you can't hide it you know."  
  
"Remus how am I going to deal with this, I'm a full time auror and the only reason I'm even here is because of Vodemort."  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Prof. Lupin said.  
  
Prof. Black paused for a moment.  
  
"No, no it's not and you know that." She laughed   
  
"Remember how Lily and James got Harry to call us Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and Aunt Rose because James had no bothers or sisters and Lily didn't want her son to call Petunia 'Aunt' and her husband 'Uncle'?"  
  
"Yes." Prof. Lupin sighed. "Yes I remember...Rose?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What exactly did you see?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Harry jumped as did Professor Lupin and Professor Black.  
  
"What are you doing back here?!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.  
  
"Er..." Was the only intelligent thing Harry had to say.  
  
"Ahem...Poppey I'll see here our young Mr. Potter gets back to where he belongs." Professor Lupin said grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him out.  
  
Harry knew he was in trouble. 


End file.
